A Crush
by Hustlers
Summary: An intense infatuation with someone or was she simply enchanted by him. ONE SHOT


**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. This was just something going around in my head so I thought I would get it out there as a one shot if that's ok. My other stories are going to be finished so don't panic.**

CRUSH

It was nothing more than an infatuation that was all. At fifteen she was on the brink of womanhood but just not quite there yet. Her body had a mind of its own and her mind had a desire of things that she was not quite old enough to understand. His appearance in her life had just been an untimely event, if it had not been him it would have been someone else. At fifteen it wasn't uncommon or unheard of to fantasize about an older man, listening to whispered conversations in the locker room had reassured her of that. Many in her peer group at the time lusted after this or that teacher or the guy in the local store or the pop star, all older by many years and all totally out of reach and certainly inappropriate. Her infatuation was someone definitely older, inappropriate and other worldly.

It took time to convince herself that her desire for him had created him and that is all he was an image created out of a hormonal teenage lust. Unfortunately, that theory did not stand up well when you spoke to friends through a mirror. During the day coping with it was fine she simply did not think about him, busied herself with ideal schoolgirl chatter or work. Night time was an altogether different story. He invaded her dreams gently at first so that she merely shrugged them of come morning. Total innocence, dancing, walking the usual early date kind of thing. She filled her mind with random things before falling asleep but he always appeared in the strangest of dreams.

Admitting to herself that this was just a phase, a crush and something she would eventually grow out of helped for a while. It had been like going to some sort of support group. Sitting down and admitting she felt something for him had stopped the dreams. For at least a year she slept and dreamed of careers, holidays and just anything but not him. Then as suddenly as he had faded he reappeared although this time the dreams where not those of an adolescent fifteen-year-old.

Many mornings she would wake up hot with desire, dripping with sweat, feeling a dampness between her thighs and extremely frustrated. She had lost count now of the number of cold showers she had taken. These dreams were defiantly not the type you discussed in public for fear of being x rated. Sometimes it amazed even her that her mind was so inventive everything she knew came from films and books. There had been a few occasions where she had come very close, talked herself into the situation but when it came down to the crucial moment she just pulled away. Doing the dead as her friends called it did not happen.

No She needed to stop this it was just an intense infatuation an obsession, just wanting what you cannot have. So she threw herself into dating. Disaster after disaster crossed her path. It wasn't that the guys she dated were not nice or attractive or loving. No, it was more that whenever they kissed her she felt slightly empty at the end. There was no fireworks or butterflies in the stomach. Then whenever they kissed her she had started wondering what his kiss would be like, was he passionate, was he gentle. How would his hands feel upon her skin?

By now surely she should have passed this stage in life. At twenty-one school girl crushes should have faded into distant memory, they should be laughed about with friends. Yet with each passing year the need for him, the desire for him, lust or love for him grew.

In a hope to calm her growing obsession she slept less, which soon caused problems of its own. As she was exhausted most of the time she began imagining him everywhere. A glimpse of blond hair would trigger her memories and before she knew it she was daydreaming about the way he lent over her in the tunnels or danced with her in the ballroom.

Maybe it was the fact he was mysterious and magical that caused her to be so caught by him. Nothing to do with those gorgeous mismatched eyes, his lips as they took on that half smile or his rather non concealing tight pants.

Sarah threw cold water in her face repeatedly. Why could she not just forget him. She sat down and pulled the small note book from her bag.

Over the years she had written down things about him, trying to analyse the whole thing. As she flipped through the little red book she took another piece of blank paper to write on.

Signs of a crush

1\. Eye contact/watching obvious or not

Yes, there had definitely been lots of eye contact. She couldn't help but look at him then also he had been just as bad spying on her with those crystals of his. She knew because Hoggle had let it slip in one of their conversations.

2\. Being nervous

Well of course she had been nervous he was a magical King from the underground.

3\. Always there for you

Now that maybe didn't fit although he had kind of supported her. He took her brother when she had asked him to and she had a feeling that Owl in the park was him. Also according to him he had turned the world upside down and been generous and done it all for her.

4\. Tease you a lot

God where did she start with this one. Teasing was his speciality and the piece of paper was just not big enough for that list.

5\. Never run out of surprises

This one made her laugh He was one major big surprise that was for sure. He always had something up his sleeve.

Sarah screwed up the piece of paper and threw it into the bin. Maybe she was just thinking of him all the time because she had not seen him. She had seen everyone else and hardly ever dreamt of them. Sarah started asking the others about him. Hoggle was rather dismissive, no love lost between him and the King that was for sure. Didymus however was most forthcoming. He told her that the king was as always the King. He wasn't all that happy but seemed to carry on with life. She had laughed at the fact the goblins had managed to ruin half his wardrobe during a rather drunken prank of light the chicken and that in return the King had made all the goblin ale vanish.

Unfortunately for Sarah the more information she had about him the more in-depth her dreams became. There was little chance of her ever finding anyone if she could not get him out of her head.

Deciding that denial of the problem was not working Sarah called Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo and some of the other creatures to her room late one night after yet another rather hot dream involving their King. She decided that it was time for another honest talking to herself. It worked once before it may work again especially with an audience. The gathered members of the underground watched as she nervously paced back and forth they had been sat there for thirty minutes already and were getting rather bored.

Sarah took a deep breath and stood in the centre of the room facing her bed.

"Ok, here goes"

There was silence

"I have asked you all here because I need to tell you all something and feel you may be able to help"

Sarah paused and scanned the faces before her everyone including the goblins sat still waiting for her to continue.

"Ok, well, it is just this" she swallowed before continuing"

"Come on Sarah we haven't got all day" Hoggle grumbled "out with it"

"Well its, its, well its Jareth" she paused again noticing their sudden wide eyes

"Majesty"

"Yes Majesty jareth, Goblin King"

Everyone continued to stare

"Don't look at me like that I can't help it. I think about him all the time, he invades my life constantly. I dream of him every damn night and before you ask no I am not going to tell you about them"

"MMM Sarah"

"Hoggle shhh this is hard enough as it is." She continued "I know he is a pompous, flamboyant, egotistic self-obsessed manipulative "

"Sarah"

"Hoggle stop interrupting please" Sarah sighed "yes as I was saying he is cruel and generous and his obsession with glitter is rather disturbing but he is so alluring, handsome, charming and god damn sexy"

There was an audible gasp from all gathered and Hoggle interrupted once more

"mm Sarah I think"

"Hoggle just be quiet"

"Fines" Hoggle crossed his arms muttering under his breath "don't say I didn't try to warn you"

"Well what I am trying to say is that…. well it would seem that….. god I fancy the goblin king like made, in fact I think I am in love with him. Everything about him those eyes of his, the way he moves I know he is a proper arrogant jerk at times but that voice of his just does something to me"

She was met by total silence once more

"God say something even if it is just to call me stupid, anything "Here three friends glanced at each other.

"I tried already so you tell her" Hoggle said to Didymus

"My lady"

"I know Didymus at my age I should not have such a crush but I don't think it's a crush and I just can't forget him. And I am sure he will find it all extremely amusing and have hours of entertainment out of this"

"My lady"

"And I know he took my brother and had me run the Labyrinth, chased me with cleaners and drugged me"

"Fair madden"

"What, why do you all keep interrupting this is hard enough already"

Sarah felt a sudden presence lean over her shoulder and warm breath tickle her ear

"I believe they are trying to tell you I am stood right behind you"


End file.
